<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do you know the stories about the Witcher and his Bard? by SunnyInTheSun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424608">Do you know the stories about the Witcher and his Bard?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyInTheSun/pseuds/SunnyInTheSun'>SunnyInTheSun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon Ships It, Cirilla loves them both, Communication, Fix-It, Geralt is in love with Jaskier, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Jaskier is painfully in love with Geralt and jealous of Yennefer, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Love confession(s), M/M, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, Pre-Relationship, They already made up but they finally TALK, They just have to kiss but they are slow, he's just stupid, i love them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:35:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyInTheSun/pseuds/SunnyInTheSun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They stay silent for some minutes and Cirilla seems to feel asleep in front of the fire.<br/>Jaskier feels more tired than that time he and Geralt walked for an entire day to surpass a desert and finally nearby a beautiful lake.<br/>He slept for like ten hours after and Geralt didn’t wake him up never once and made him breakfast.<br/>It was one of the few times Jaskier felt important for Geralt.<br/>“Jaskier...”<br/>Cirilla’s voice sounds muffled, but he gives her his attention, anyway.<br/>“You know, I didn’t hear stories about Yennefer and the Witcher but about the Witcher and his bard. And they were beautiful stories.”<br/>Jaskier smiles before the sleep takes off every opportunity to reply. He wants that all the stories were true, even if just a little.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>302</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do you know the stories about the Witcher and his Bard?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassHeart/gifts">GlassHeart</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hellooo ❤️<br/>I'm here again with a new story!<br/>Sometimes I write something and I feel the urge to post it here just because I love this fandom so much and I can't stay away from it 🌸<br/>This is a story based on a prompt my friend Glass gave me:</p><p>Geraskier + Ciri, fix it.<br/>“You know, I didn’t hear stories about Yennefer and the Witcher but about the Witcher and his bard. And they were beautiful stories.”</p><p>This is what I wrote and to be honest I'm a little proud of it.<br/>Hope you will like it, we will see each other at the end of this little story ❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Do you know the stories about the Witcher and his Bard?</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>There’s a few things that Jaskier is sure about but, most of them, make little sense.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He’s clever, a little scornful, sometimes annoying but, more than anything, he’s loyal and he proved this loyalty coming back to Geralt’s side.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>That Jaskier came back - Jaskier is sure Geralt’s knows it - doesn’t depend only by Geralt apologies but, mostly because he introduced Cirilla to him and Jaskier he’d read on The Witcher’s eyes how his place wasn’t occupied by anyone else but how the two of them were waiting for him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>* </strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Waiting isn’t a thing Jaskier loves to do, and he isn’t really good at it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He never waited for anyone in his life and much less he would wait for Geralt.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>His life - as much as painful, he has to admit it - had moved on and finding Geralt in front of his eyes was quite a shock much deeper than he waited for it to be.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>And “waiting”, as we said, isn’t one of Jaskier’s qualities, any meaning it could have.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Geralt’s apologies, among other things, were something unexpected and Jaskier, even if now they are traveling together, isn’t sure he can accept them completely.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>
  <strong>*</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Jaskier.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The bard lifts his eyes. Cirilla is at his side with a blanket on her shoulders and smiling eyes. Exactly how Jaskier imagined the Princess when he thought about her and her meeting with Geralt.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cirilla calls him always with a gloomy voice, as if she would break their fragile balance with too-much-words.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Princess Cirilla. Can not sleep?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She nods, sitting at his side. The fire crackles and a little further, Geralt sleeps against Roach. It’s just the two of them and, somehow, Jaskier knows that Cirilla didn’t choose that moment by chance.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Not exactly. I waited until Geralt went to sleep because I wanted to talk with you. Do you mind?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaskier smiles nervously.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“That depends of <em>what</em> we will talk about.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cirilla is too clever to not understand that the taboo argument is Geralt.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Is still difficult to talk with him?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaskier would like to give a different answer but what comes out of his mouth it’s the true he never said before.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s always difficult, Princess.”</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>*</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Be at Geralt’s side again has his pros and cons. The <em>cons</em> are simply Geralt - his own presence it’s difficult to accept - and the <em>pros</em> can be resume on the person of Cirilla.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sometimes pros overcome cons but it’s not always like this and sometimes it doesn’t depend of what Geralt does or what Cirilla says, but it’s just something that Jaskier has to face alone, even if he doesn’t know how.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m still trying to understand <em>why</em> he wanted me at his side again, Princess. And every answer I get isn’t enough to appease this strange sensation that everything will end eventually, maybe much worse from how they started.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cirilla’s eyes are warm when she looks at him and Jaskier, maybe for the first time, feels comfortable enough to talk of what it happened with Geralt. He knows Cirilla is well aware of their fight, so he doesn’t say much, really. Some phrases here and there, his sensations, his pain, his life alone. These are all things Jaskier always kept to his heart and, as far as possible, he wants them to stay like this. Cirilla, anyway, asks nothing else and Jaskier suppose he explained himself enough.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>When she talks her tone is calm and, for some reasons, she seems older than her age. She looks so much like her mother.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Did you ever think that maybe he wanted to have you with him?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaskier stirs the fire as if it’s the most interesting work in the world and he can’t stop himself from laughing, thinking about Geralt needing him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“He was always very much clear he doesn’t need me. I think he regretted kicking me out unkindly, I’m sure about it, but I also think he can live perfectly without me and me without him,” he swallows a bitter pill when he talks and when he does it, he spits out another one he didn’t dare to say loud voice until now “I’m not who he <em>really</em> wants at his side”.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cirilla’s gaze seems interrogative until her eyes flashes with sympathy and Jaskier knows he doesn’t have to add anything else for her to figure out who’s talking about.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>*</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yennefer’s name vibrates in the air but, if there’s one thing he admires in Cirilla, is that she knows when something has to be unspoken.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hearing the witch’s name would make everything more difficult.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You are jealous of her.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaskier would like to say <em>no</em>, but <em>he is</em>. He was <em>before</em> and he is <em>now</em>, and he doesn’t want to keep it hidden when he’s sure Cirilla already knows the truth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’ve always been, Princess.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Saying it out loud leaves a bitter taste, but somehow the weight on his shoulder seems lighter now.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Are you in love with Geralt?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaskier doesn’t have to think twice before answering. He smiles, almost happy to say it loud voice for the first time.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“How can I <em>not</em> be?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>* </strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They stay silent for some minutes and Cirilla seems to feel asleep in front of the fire.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaskier feels more tired than that time he and Geralt walked for an entire day to surpass a desert and finally nearby a beautiful lake.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He slept for like ten hours after and Geralt didn’t wake him up never once and made him breakfast.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was one of the few times Jaskier felt important for Geralt.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Jaskier...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cirilla’s voice sounds muffled, but he gives her his attention, anyway.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You know, I didn’t hear stories about Yennefer and the Witcher but about the Witcher and his <em>bard</em>. And they were beautiful stories.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaskier smiles before the sleep takes off every opportunity to reply. He wants that all the stories were true, even if just a little.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>*</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It’s four in the morning when Jaskier wakes up and Cirilla is still asleep. It’s more or less the time they start to walk usually, but Geralt seems to have no intentions on waking her up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He’s in front of the fire, shaking branches silently, and Jaskier is grateful even for these brief moments when he can look at his profile. It's unfair how Geralt is more beautiful each passing day.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Come here instead of looking, you are bothering me.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaskier keeps a laugh to himself, but he obeys. It’s Geralt’s way of asking to keep him company.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It’s still early and the sunrise will not rise for at least another hour. It’s one of those instants where Jaskier is happy just being at his side, even painful as it is, because the thought of not being able to see him anymore it was impossible to bear until their reunion.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Cirilla is not used to travel at this rate. I think we have to search for an inn and stay for a few days. The nearest city is half day walking from here.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaskier caresses her hair. Even her sleep seems exhausted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Some rest would do her good.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Geralt grunts something and at his ears sounds like a “yes”.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Being Geralt’s interpreter is his favorite hobby but, when he speaks again, it’s one of the few times that Jaskier can’t understand him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Geralt looks at him with bright eyes for a second. He doesn’t sound annoyed, but it’s like he’s trying to figure out if it’s worth saying it again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I said I heard you earlier.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaskier hiccups, surprised. In the seconds following that phrase, he searches for a way to get up and get away without sounds too much obvious - running toward an undefined point, maybe it is a bit <em>too</em> much- but he finds Geralt <em>too</em> close<em> too</em> soon and he can’t really breathe.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I asked you to travel again with me because I wanted <em>you</em> to travel again with me,” Geralt says, his voice low and raspy “I didn’t ask you to come with me because I couldn’t have Yennefer, I asked you because I<em> wanted</em> you.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Geralt doesn’t want to move apparently, and he doesn’t do it until Jaskier says something, even if his voice seems different even at his own ears.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You heard... what I said after it?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Geralt raises an eyebrow and, unexpected, moves away, giving Jaskier some space to breathe.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I heard nothing”, Geralt grunts, now finally annoyed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaskier doesn’t know if he has to be happy or disappointed until Geralt talks again and the world seems overturning and the fire roar more aggressive.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“And I will continue to hear nothing until <em>you</em> will talk directly to me.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It’s an invitation. He just has to take it when he will be ready.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, here we are. I hope you liked this little story, tell me what you think in a comment if you want, also kudos and bookmarks make me happy too ❤️</p><p>See you again soon!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>